


[Comic] Don't Look

by thefilthiestpiglet



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Anal Hook, Gun Kink, HYDRA Trash Party, Knifeplay, Multi, Rape/Non-con Elements, hydra trash reveal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-12
Updated: 2020-08-12
Packaged: 2021-03-06 03:07:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25856371
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thefilthiestpiglet/pseuds/thefilthiestpiglet
Summary: Steve and Bucky get captured, and Bucky must show Steve a side of him that he'd kept hidden.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers
Comments: 20
Kudos: 113





	[Comic] Don't Look

**Author's Note:**

> This came out of some story prompt cards that I used during a Tuesday night Zoom Stream (and finished the following Tuesday). The prompt cards were: "Abandoned base" "Rumlow" "Gangbang/Public Use" "Trash Past Reveal" "Broken Dick" "Gun/Knife" "Buttplug/Anal Hook" "Gag". 
> 
> So the result is a pretty standard Trash Party -- Steve and Bucky get captured, and now Bucky needs to prove that he can be the Asset again. Before this, Bucky and Steve have been slowly building up a chaste relationship -- some kisses and dates, but Bucky's never taken his shirt off in front of Steve before.

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Thank you to Trash Discord, and to those who showed up to say things like "what about putting the gun in *further? that'd solve your perspective problem" and "how about gagging Steve instead?" and "obviously flaccid" and "fucktoy needs to be visible during the fight scene" <3
> 
> If you are interested in dropping into my occasional Tuesday night Zoom stream-and-hangout, shoot me an email at thefilthiestpiglet@gmail.com


End file.
